Togashi-no-Kami
Togashi was son of Lord Moon and Lady Sun, and one of the Kami who fell to the mortal realm from the Celestial Heavens, alongside his siblings. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Heavens Since the beginning of time, Lord Moon chased Lady Sun about the world. One day, he caught her, and as her light faded, the curtain fell on the age of the ancient races. Over the course of countless seasons, Lady Sun gave birth to ten children: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, and Ryoshun. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Fall of the Kami Legends told that the Moon, jealous over Lady Sun's love for their children, swallowed their Kami children. This day was the night with no light, when Amaterasu wept for her children. Amaterasu saved her final child, Hantei, from being swallowed to save his siblings. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu trained Hantei in the martial arts. When Hantei and Lord Moon finally did battle, he sliced open his father's belly, and the rest of his siblings tumbled out. They fell from the sky to Seppun Hill, save for one. Lord Moon reached out at the last moment and grasped Fu Leng. Hantei swung his sword one last time and severed his father's very arm. Fu Leng tried to grab ahold of Hantei, and they both fell. Plummeting downward, Fu Leng plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself, where he was lost. Ryoshun's name was lost to history. Founding Rokugan The Creation of Mankind In some places, the blood mixed with Lady Sun's tears, and from that mingling came the first men and women. Tournament of the Kami No longer immortal, the Kami shared the mortal realm with human beings. They resolved to teach and guide these humans, and they held a great tournament to see who would lead those who lived in this land they dubbed Rokugan. Togashi was said to be able to see the future, by which provenance he excused himself from the Tournament of the Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 223 He looked on from the sidelines, having foreseen the outcome. Hantei was the final victor, and after his coronation as Emperor, he charged each of his siblings with a different task. Dragon Clan Mysteriously, Togashi retreated to the mountains, where he would watch over the Empire from afar. He founded the Dragon Clan to pursue his ideals of individualism, destiny, and the quest for Enlightenment. Mirumoto and Agasha were two of Togashi's early followers who founded families of their own. The Eternal Knot, by Marie Brennan Togashi valued solitude, a trait shared by all of his successors, and established his lands in the fringes of the range known as the Great Wall of the North. The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan Togashi Family Other men also followed Togashi, and three of them dedicated themselves entirely to learning from the Kami. One day, they pledged vows of eternal loyalty, and Togashi marked them with his mystical tattoos. In a distant mountain peak, in a place decided by the Kami, the three men labored an entire year to build the High House of Light, the seat of power of the Dragon Clan and their ruling family, the Togashi. The Ise Zumi were tattooed with ink mixed with Togashi's blood, which gave these tattooes their mystical powers. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 69 War Against Fu Leng But not long after the Kami had begun to order the world and formed clans with their earliest followers, Fu Leng emerged from his subterranean lair. He confronted Hantei because he had not been invited to the Tournament of the Kami, and challenged Hantei's right to rule Rokugan. Togashi was selected as the Emperor's Champion, who in turn selected all that lives in Rokugan as his weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Fu Leng assaulted the Empire with his dark army from the place which would be known as the Shadowlands, but they were eventually repelled from Rokugan by the Seven Thunders on what became known as the Day of Thunder. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Shinsei Togashi was visited by Shinsei, after the Day of Thunder, and the Little Teacher asked the Dragon Kami the reasons behind his isolation in the mountains. Togashi explained he would not move until he could understand, and Shinsei sat alongside him and said, 'Neither will I.' Nine days Shinsei was fasting and without moving, and on the tenth day Shinsei was near to death. Togashi understood that his quest for wisdom had affected the world around him. A plum blossom fell into his lap, and he was enlightened. Children Togashi Hoshi was the immortal son of Togashi. Category:Dragon Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Kami (TCG)